the_battlecats_fanmadefandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Fusion
Cat Fusion Cat fusion is a mechanism in which 2 Cats that are Level 10 or above, based on the requirements need to create a new cat of 1 or 2 rarities higher than the fusee's rarity. Cat fusion merges the stats of both cats together at level 1, the cat created will be at Level 1 no matter what or unless you upgrade the machine to have a chance of the created cat being born at level 5 or 10. When a fusion happens, both of the fusee cats will revert back to Level 1 instead of being locked again. The cost for fusion is 150,000 for Rare cat fusion, 600,000 for Super Rare fusion, 50,000 for Normal cat fusion, 3,000,000 for Uber Rare cat fusion and 100,000 for Special cat fusion. For cross rarity fusion, half of the fusion cost of both the fusee's rarity is combined to make as the cost. Also, maximum number of cats in a fusion is 6. Machine Upgrades The Fusion Reactor is unlocked after defeating Raging Bahamut Cat at Into The Future Chapter 3. Upgrades can be bought to increase numbers of fusees, during unlock, the number of allowed fusees is 3. The Upgrading cost is 500,000 XP, 1,000,000 XP and 1500 Cat food. Each upgrade also increases the chance of being born with Level 5 or Level 10 Stats, the chance is in the order below: Upgrade 1: 20% Chance for Level 5 and 10% Chance for Level 10 Upgrade 2: 25% Chance for Level 5 and 15% Chance for Level 10 Upgrade 3: 50% Chance for Level 5 and 25% Chance for Level 10 Fusion Recipes Skirt Cat Level 35 + Actress Cat Level 35 + Megaphrodite Cat Level 30 + Valkyrie Cat Level 30 + Sexy Legs Cat Level 40 = Holy Beauty Aphrodite Cat Level 1/5/10 (Uber Super Rare/Legendary Uber Ultra Rare Cat) God Emperor Megidora Cat Level 30 + God Emperor Kamukura Cat Level 30 + Heartful Nurse Cat Level 30 + King Dragon Cat Level 40 + Solar Cat Level 30 = Catastrophic Megamura Cat Level 1/5/10 (Uber Super Rare/Legendary Uber Ultra Rare Cat) Paris Cat Level 30 + Pai Pai Z Cat Level 35 + Solar Cat Level 35 + Chaos Moon Cat Level 35 = Demi-Goddess Nezha Cat Level 1/5/10 (Uber Super Rare/Legendary Uber Ultra Rare Cat) B O O S T E D R A M E N (level 40) + God emperor dragon Dioramos (TF dioramos) level 40 = B O O S T E D Dioramos CatPlanet Level 40 + Lufalan Pasalan + Kasa jizo + Shishilan (all at level 40) = The ultimate weapon (a rainbow catplanet with these abilities from the cats:) The health and speed of CatPlanet The damage (and the crits) from lufalan the 3x damage from kasa jizo which in this cat is now 3x damage against all non metals The immunities and attack increase from Shishilan (as well as lethal strike) It costs 1 billion XP, 10000 CATFOOD AND YOU NEED TO BEAT ALL SOL LEVELS, STARS AND EVERYTHING. And you must have all non-event cats in game also all level 40 and you also need 30 epic catfruit to get this monstrous beast Category:Fanmade Game Features Category:DigimonGod777 Created Pages